Poisoned Arrow
by KristinaKawaiiKiryu
Summary: Zarina is a rich girl gone bad. Following her parents murder three years ago, she hides her despair and follows the sure road that could ruin her. Then Oliver Queen sweeps in, stealing her heart and poisoning her soul as he tries to hide his secret. But what happens when Zarina's kidnapped? Will Oliver risk going without his hood? Can he save her without breaking her?
1. Chapter 1

Poisoned Arrow

This is a fan fiction based on the TV show Arrow, starring Stephen Amell. I do not own Arrow nor do I plan to make a profit using this story. It is merely something I am writing as a fan. Please note Zarina William's my character and does not belong in the TV series.

Chapter 1

Damaged

"There are so many voids in my life right now. Are you volunteering to close the dark pits?"

~Zarina Williams~

My story begins on November 12th 2015. My name is Zarina Williams. I am 18. I come from a wealthy family with old money. My parents were killed 3 years ago so now my loving uncle is raising me. I am not being sarcastic either. He can be weird at times, but he's my only living relative in the world and I love him dearly. I attend a private school like all rich kids, and the boys adore, however mostly because they think they can get into my pants (or skirt in this case). I'm sarcastic , witty, smart when I have to be, oh and yeah, I am obsessed with the night.

Life has always been a bitch to Zarina, whether she was being a good little girl like her uncle wanted her to be, or whether she was the cheap little punk in black. So when her friend Ella suggested they do some burrowing, that it meant shop lifting $5,000 of Calvin Klein dresses. It wasn't much of a surprise either, that she had been the lucky one that got caught and Ella escaped. Too bad. Her day might have had a worth if she had grabbed the $400 wrist watch instead of a $15 hair Barret. So whilst her girlfriend was partying in her new dresses, Zarina would be grounded...once again...for the third time this week.

So here she sat, slouched in a very uncomfortable white plastic chair, waiting for the cops, or as usual, her uncle. Now let to be honest, she and the chair were friends. Maybe not this exact chair, but chairs just like this one. Zarina wasnt to be misunderstood though. She wasnt a thief and had never stolen anything before today. That's when life became a bitch. When she wasn't wallowing in her dark voids, her friends got her into trouble at school or other places. Why did she hang out with them? Because the preppy witches at her preppy school, were made up mostly of paper and plastic. The poor things couldn't even be recycled.

Zarina was mad at the moment. Not for getting caught since she was already used to that, but mainly for getting lost into most adorable pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. She could have sworn that they were so beautiful they would have stolen a mummy's breath away. Yes, a guy was one of the reasons she had gotten distracted andcaught, but it wasn't just any guy. It was a man. Mature, good looking and most likely taken.

"Ms. Williams?" The manager called her name, snapping her out of her day dreaming.

"Your free to go...this time. However if you ever again from my store, I will press charges." He says and gives her a stern glare over his glasses, however Zarina refuses to react. She already knew the drill. Her uncle paid of the debt, they went home, she is grounded and then she or her friend think of something creative to do again.

The manager with graying hair sweeps his hands before himself in a gesture that means she should leave now or he will change his mind now. She stood up quickly and walked out of the too small security room. As she walks down a hall and out of a door, she prepares herself with a deep breath. She already knew her uncle, a burly, bearded man, would be outside waiting for her. His brown eyes would show pain, because she had yet again done something. Zarina was surprised. Instead her uncle, there he stood.

He was absolutely gorgeous. His light brown hair was neatly cropped, his blue eyes were like sapphires and when his gaze was level with her own, causing the girls insides to do somersaults. He had a five o clock shadow, and even though Zarina wouldve normally despised it on any other man, he looked beyond amazing with it, especially since it brought out his golden skin. He is wore a tailored shirt, slacks and jacket which just screamed money. The man was also less the 2 feet away from her. When the stranger broke eye contact, she released a breath that she had no idea she was holding. What the heck just happened? Not only that but hadnt she seen him somewhere before?

Mr. Blues eyes faced the manager and gave him a polite smile whilst shaking his hand. "Thank you so much Mr. Queen." The manager says and Zarina let her jaw drop.

"M-M-Mr. Queen? As in Queen consolidation? As in play boy billionaire who was a castaway for 5 friggen years?!" She looked wide eyed at him and gaped like a fish. No wonder he looked familiar. He was on every fashion magazine and business magazine in Starling City. He was every girls dream and every boys true idol.

Mr. Queen looked at confused at her slightly starstruck expression but nodded anyway. The girl closed her mouth trying to at least seem less...uncivilized. Her uncle wasgoing to drive a fit if he found out a famous person like Oliver Queen had seen her shop lift. "Look, I appreciate what your doing, I really do, but I think I'll just wait for my uncle to the bill and then I'll go." She smiled politely and tried to walk back into the security room, however the manager catched onto her escape plan.

"The bill has been taken care of. Since Mr. Queen is a close friend of your late father, he offered to pay it off. He also has offered to drive you home. I think the offer is very nice, don't you agree Ms. Williams?." The manager emphasized her last name causing her to cringe.

'So now I have to let him drive me home. And since when did my dad know him? Sure my family was wealthy, but we arent billionares.' Her thoughts were tumbling back and forth.

"Uh..." Speechless she stared at Mr. Queen.

The manager glared at her and spoke in a snobby voice, "Honestly such a spoilt brat, she's lucky that you paid her bill. I'd have pressed charges if you hadn't intervened. She could at least say thank you." He used a tone as if she were a charity case. She glared at him, but looked back at Mr. Queen.

"Thank you so much Mr. Queen." She had meant it sincerely, but it still came out sounding snotty and sarcastic. She winced internally, noting that a change of tone was needed. Mr. Queens cool gaze landed on her, not in the least bit offended. He seemed to study Zarina, from top to bottom. However with his eyes she didn't feel self conscious. She felt confident. As if that mans penetrating gaze could help her rule an army.

"I assure you Mr. Hick, there was no thank you nessesary. After all we were all young and did mistakes once." Its the first time he had spoken. But now that he spoke, his voice is imprinted on Zarina's mind. It was deep, dark, but not too dark. It had a slight edge to it, with a hint of danger but also gentleness. He was way too old for her, but for some reason it isn't sticking in her head for very long. As she studied him back she noticed his body was fit, probably well defined as well. His long legs and strong arms were as captivating as his eyes. But his posture was something else. He stood with pride, not arrogance like most wealthy men. His eyes seemed lonely. All she really wanted was to embrace tightly and...Okay, time to go home.

"Ah, yes. I do believe I've had the same discussion with your mother regarding Thea. Tell me, how is your sister's behavior?" The manager asked with a smug smile. Zarina already hated his guts.

"I assure you, Thea has been in a good behavior for a while now." Mr. Queen's voice was calm, however she didn't miss the fact that his eyes narrowed.

"I think I'll just go...and wait for my uncle to pick me up..." She said it awkwardly and began edge away from the two men.

"Actually Ms. Williams, I will be driving you home today." The smooth voice replied and she only manage to stare when he gave her a smile.

"I...uh...thanks?" It came out as a question.

He placed a hand on the small of Zarina's back and led her out of the store as he nodded his farewell to Mr. Hick, the manager. The pressure of his hand against her back, caused goosebumps to arise. The girl swallowed hard and as they walked outside. One thing was for sure, whether it was the warmth of his hand seeping through her coat, or the biting cold, she was shivering. If he felt her vibrating, he was a gentleman and didn't mention it. Somehow with him near her, she was aware of so much more now but mainly aware of him. The city seemed no longer dull, but bright and beautiful.

The pair arrived at his car which was a dark blue BMW. As he opened the car door, Zarina felt taken aback at chivlary. The moment was stolen as soon as she began to study the cars leather exterior. She sat down in the leather seat, letting herself sink in as sit down on the seat. She felt almost instantly at home. The dark exterior felt like she was under the night sky, its calming aura and easing he tension out of Zarina's rigid posture. Mr. Queen sat in the drivers seat next to her and started the car. She hadn't even noticed him coming to the other side.

"Mr. Queen, I really do appreciate you helping me out of that situation." Zarina states as she stares out of the window when he pulls the car into reverse. He headed into the street, which at this time of day, was packed with people driving home from work.

"Its quite alright. And please call me Oliver. I'm not that old yet after all." He gave the girl a knee shaking smile as he glanced at her sideways. Zarina gave back a small smile, her own hazel eyes meeting his blue ones. He cut eye contact to finish his route down the street.

"Well then Oliver, you can call me Zarina." She replies smoothly as once again, she peered out of the car window.

"Can you do me a favor?" Staring at her hands, she asked him a little timidly.

"If I can, I will."

"Please don't tell my uncle?"

"I'll make you a deal. If you promise not to do it again, then yes, I won't tell your uncle." He stared ahead as he spoke.

"What makes you think I'm entitled to make any promises to you? You are a stranger after all." She stared at him intently, eyes narrowing.

"The same reason that makes you feel entitled to ask me for a favour. I have already filled in two favours for you, so a third will not be an issue. However I do think I am allowed to ask one small favor of you as well, don't you agree?"

She stayed silent for a few seconds, realizing he was right. Oliver had given her his time to drive her home and he had paid off the store manager. She shouldn't ask him for anymore favours. However as much as he hated to admit it, she did need more help.

"Fine...I'll try not to get into another situation such today. Good enough?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"It'll do...for now. We will have work on a real promise next time though." He gave a crooked smile and Zarina felt her heart speed up.

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" She asked part of curiousty and mainly so she could distract herself.

"Call it...intuition? I sense a big event happening this week. There I will see you again." He gave a smile, but hidden was in his eyes. Like he knew something she didn't. She shrugged and now noticed that he was in front of her uncles gated property.

"How did you...?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I told you...I knew your father." He stated as he stared intently at the gates.

'Oliver Queen is by far, the most mysterious and attractive man I've ever seen' Zarina bit her lip to hide her thoughts.

She opened the car door and wanted to step out, however Oliver's warm hand grabbed her wrist. She felt electricity sing in her blood. He was stopping, but as she waited he didn't speak. Looking at his face she could see him holding back. As if he wanted to say something but changed his mind. He let go of her wrist and stared ahead intently, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

"Why did you help me Oliver? Don't use my father as an excuse." She watched him, picking up every frown line he had. He looked at her, his gaze so intense she felt dazed and vulnerable.

"You reminded me...of someone I know...someone I feel like I half know. Seeing you, just made me realize your most likely going through a lonely rebellion." He didn't smile this time, however his words hit the nail on the head.

Zarina averted her eyes. "You can't go saving everyone. You can't save me."

His reply surprised her. "I can't save everyone...that's true. But I can save you from yourself."

Zarina didn't dare look up at him. Her red wavy hair fell forward, providing a curtain from his penetrating gaze. How did he know her so well?

"There are so many black voids in my life right now. Are you volunteering to close these dark pits?" She looked up at him.

"Im afraid only you can save yourself from despair lovely one."

"What if i can't? The pain is too much..." She whispered to herself and stared at her pale hands. His golden ones held hers lightly, their warmth engulfing her, washing away the cold. "Then I'll take away the pain."

"Be careful...you might get lost in my pain."

"No...you might get lost in mine..." He whispered now, and his looked lonely. Swallowing, Zarina pulled her hands away and stepped out of the car. The spell was broken, and the cold seeped into her soul, making her feel empty. She welcomed it.

She smiled. "Thanks for the ride. Good bye." She shut the door and waved, but still heard his reply.

"I'll see you soon Zarina." And with that sentence in her head, she saw him back the car out of the driveway, and drive off.

Oliver Queen had just dug into Zarina's soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A vigilant hero

"Tell me, if your so dangerous then why are saving me? Why do you save peoples lives? I think your just hiding your real emotions by acting bad...when actually good."

~Zarina Williams~

Zarina heard her phone vibrate as she came out of the bathroom. As she wrapped the towel around her head, she picked up her mobile and saw a message from her uncle.

"I have to attend a dinner party with some associates at a restaurant. I need you along because they are bringing their sons and daughters. Wear something nice. The party is tomorrow."

She raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Your kidding me right? Not even an apology uncle Ted?" She was annoyed but went to her closet anyway to find a dress. Again her phone vibrated and she checked the message again.

"Be there at 7. Sorry for the late notice. Love you."

Zarina sighed but didn't reply. "Love you too..." She went back to rummaging in her closet. After a few minutes she gave up. She had some shopping to do, but this time she would pay for her things.

The girl faced the mirror and pulled the towel from her head, examining herself. When she was being quite honest with herself, she wasn't exactly bathing beauty. Her figure was slim and had some curves, but barely. Her chest was the only good feature since it was naturally enhanced. Dark red wavy hair went past her shoulder blades, hazel eyes peering back from a heart shaped face with pale skin. Scars covered both of her wrists as well as her left hip.

Zarina let her eyes drift from her reflection. No, she wasn't much to look at. She could hide it with a smile, but inside she reflected a damaged girl. Tearing herself away, she buried her emotions and started tugging on some skinny jeans and an overly long sweater, paired off with some sneakers. She tied up her hair into a messy ponytail, not bothering to apply make-up and grabbed her car keys.

As Zarina drove her sports car to the grand shopping center right in the heart of Starling City, she reveled in the feel of its engine, as it purred when she increased her speed. Not a care in the world, and that was rare for this girl, however she enjoyed it while she could. Pulling into the parking lot, she loved the feel of the darkness around her. She shivered against the cold breeze, but still took a minute to look at the stars and the town all lighted up. Grinning she made her way into the small shop boutique.

Because of her erratic behavior from a few days ago, she avoided going to Calvin Klein's. True to his word, Oliver hadn't told her uncle about her mishap. So here she was, looking for a dress. Her gaze landed on a green dress, which shimmered in the light. It was dark green and would bring out her eyes. She tried it on in the dressing room, and sure enough, it fit like a glove. It naturally brought out the curves she could usually barely see. Now she only needed a matching pair of heels. As she looked around she decided to go with some pumps she had at home. A sudden commotion in the store made her freeze.

"Everybody on the floor now!" A dark voice called through the store and the few people there screamed. A shot rang through the building and it made Zarina's blood freeze. Zarina saw three men dressed in ski masks, waving around their guns. They were most likely the same trio that struck another clothing store two weeks before. They had taken the cashier hostage and then killed her.

Biting her lip, she took a few shakey steps back into the dressing room and closed the door quietly.

"If anyone moves your dead." The voice was as deadly as the bullet.

A woman was begging for mercy while the man spoke. Zarina prayed the woman would shut up, for her own safety. Zarina reached for her cellphone and began to dial 911, but suddenly her dressing room door was opened there stood one of the robbers.

He grabbed her roughly by her hair, causing her to yelp in pain and drop her phone. She heard a crunch and through watery eyes saw that her phone now lay on the floor in pieces.

"Crammer, this bitch called the cops!" He shouted over and pulled her over towards the registery counter. "Please, let me go...let them go. I know how it works. Just take me and the cash. Let them be." Zarina didn't know where her bravery came from, but suddenly she felt stupid. Was she willing to die for strangers? The answer was obvious.

"If you know how this works, then you should know that if you don't shut up I'll kill you." He hissed into her ear and yanked at her hair again. She whimpered, her hands at his arm, pulling to release his grip.

A sudden sound rang and then the lights went out. Zarina held her breath in fear. She used the moment to knock her elbow on the assailant and hide behind the counter. She heard a loud curse as the three men shouted. "I lost that bitch."

"Forget about it man, let's get the cash and go!" The second man shouted in hurry, but a sudden whiz sounded in the room and people screamed. Zarina didn't look up. She didn't want to be found. However someone found her because yet again she was yanked by her hair so she could stand. The robber put an arm over her throat,dragging her towards the door. One of the three men lay on the floor with a green arrow in its chest and the looked around fearfully.

Zarina couldn't believe this. She had heard it, but never expected it. The vigilante named 'The Hood' was saving them. A dark figure came the shadows, the assailrnt squeezed her throat tighter causing her to cough.

"Get away from us! If you don't I'll shoot the girl!" His chest vibrated, his grip was firm. She felt her vision blur slightly as the dark figure shot the second robber with his bow and arrow. The third robber pushed out the door, dragging her along in front of him as a shield. Zarina struggled and the robber cursed tightening his hold on her neck as he dragged her through the alley. "You bitch. You little bitch, your gonna for their lives."

He spat into her face and she cringed, stomping on his foot. He did the mistake of loosening his grip on her and she let her elbow hit his chest. He stumbled backwards in shock and she made a run for it, her head swimming as she finally caught some oxygen. She looked backwards as she stumbled on the alley ground. The gun cocked as he pointed the gun at her. So this was it? She was going to die in an Alley?

A whiz of green shot past her and into the assailants chest. His eyes widened and he dropped to the floor. Zarina looked in front of herself and there he stood. The hood.

His face couldn't be seen because the hood cast a shadow over his face. He was dressed in green and armed in only his bow and arrows at his back. He was the hero vigilante everyone wanted to catch. They even offered rewards for his capture. Zarina wouldn't be the one to capture him.

He stood less then 3 feet away, his posture firm, well practiced. He obviously was very good with his bow. "Thank you..." She croaked and winced.

"You shouldn't thank a killer. " His voice was a deep rumble. An almost familiar one and her brain ached to remember where it belonged too.

Zarina stood up and shakily took a step forward.

"Stay back!" He hissed and Zarina winced. "I'm dangerous."

Well that sounded stupid. Didn't he just save her and six other people in that shop? "Tell me, if your so dangerous then why are saving me? Why do you save those peoples lives? I think your just hiding your real emotions by acting bad...when your actually good."

Police sirens rang and she tore away her eyes towards their lights which were now approaching the alley. When she looked back, the vigilante was gone.

Zarina was tired. Too tired to answer the same questions over and over again. She had to admit, she did give the police the watered down version of what happened, of course leaving out the discussion she had with the vigilante. None the less she almost cried in relieve when her uncle arrived at the police station. The police officers stood up to give them a moment alone and Zarina shot up from her seat, into her uncle's warm hug.

"Oh god, I saw it on the news and came as quickly as I could." Uncle Ted wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame and she smiled at his concerned tone.

"I would have called, but they wanted me for questioning. Ted, the vigilante...he saved me." She pulled back slightly to look at him. Ted scratched his graying beard and smiled.

"Well I'm glad he did." He eyed her for a moment and then she saw the tears gathering in his eyes. Her own watered too.

"Anything could have happened. What if that man had shot...what if-"

"But he didn't." She interuppted him, a tear slipping down her cheek. She was still shaken from the previous events. She wouldn't be human if she didn't admit that she had been terrified of dying. None the less she was alive, but it was thanks to hero vigilante hero.

"I can't lose you too Rina...I've already lost your parents, but losing you...it would bring the end of me." She knew he was trying to keep his voice steady, but it failed. His voice shook with sorrow and tears slipped down his face. Zarina touched his face and smiled soothingly.

"Shh, I'm alright now. I'm safe and sound right in front of you." Another soothing smile, and he smiled back.

"Well I guess I have a vigilante to thank."

"I guess so." She sighed exhausted. A detective officer came into the small office.

"Can I take my niece home now?" Ted asked, sounding authoritive.

"Yes of course! Oh and Ms. Williams if you remember anything about the vigilante, please don't hesitate to call. We need to catch that criminal." The detective handed her a card, but she didn't accept it.

"Perhaps you should be concentrating on catching real criminals and not a vigilante whom is obviously doing a better job at getting the bad guys then you are. I do believe he was the one responsible for saving my life." She didn't mean to sound snarky, however she was beyond annoyed. She took the card anyway, but knew she would never call.

The next day, Zarina was putting on her heels as she peered into the mirror. Her hair was in a messy bun, a few red strands lose on the nape of her neck. Giving herself a once over she rushed out of the room, a hand running over the long sleeved sweater dress that went just onto her thighs. Her uncle waited outside.

"Are you sure you want to go? Only yesterday you were a hostage, and that's a very traumatic experience." He had asked for the fifth time, but she only shook her head.

"I want to go. Its an important meeting for you, plus talking with people will be a good distraction." She check his tie which was crooked and pecked him on the cheek.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were greeted by some familiar faces. Zarina headed off to interact with the teens that her uncle's colleagues had brought. As usual they were stuck up and only talked about the newest clothing or boys in their school. Although Zarina was a teen too, she didn't care much about boys...unless they were blue eyed and called Oliver, but yes, not interested.

Helen, one of the daughters of John McHenry, engaged her into conversation about parties, but she wasn't interested in the frat boy parties. She wanted night clubs, danger, passion and adventure. Not snotty rich kids drinking and throwing up. Still Zarina pretended to agree and smile. A masculine voice saved her.

"Well, we meet again. Just as I expected." Zarina followed Helen's wide eyed gaze and smiled instantly.

"Hello Oliver." She let her hand get captured by his as he kissed the top of it, never breaking eye contact. The whole moment felt sensual and she almost stopped breathing. Almost.

"Zarina." He rolled her name making imagine things, no girl should. Her uncle was behind him, as well as some other men.

"Ah, you know each other?" Ted raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we met under some...circumstances." Oliver's blue eyes twinkled with their secret, and Zarina gave him a smile.

" well then i trust you to keep him company Zarina." Her uncle smiled and patted Oliver's back before leaving them.

Helena pressed before her and Oliver, much to her disappointment, dropped her hand. "I'm Helen, one of Thea's friends." She shimmied and flipped her black hair.

Zarina almost snorted. She was a year older then her, but still flirted like an 8th grader.

"Oh, I don't recall you being friends with Thea." He studied her. "Ah, your Helen McHenry, John McHenry's daughter?" When Helen nodded eagerly his eyes became distant, his smile still there however.

"I've heard interesting stories about you from Thea." She didn't catch Oliver's true meaning at that sentence, but Zarina had. Helena giggled and she cringed. She had a story that stretched, from abortion, to drugs, to a slut. Yep she was your ordinary bitch.

"Well well if it isn't little Zarina." A brazen voice made her blood turn cold and freeze. Her face paled, she knew it because she felt it. Oliver looked at her, his eyes narrowing before looking behind him. Her uncle too busy talking to associates, didn't notice her near death expression, but Oliver had. She saw him visibly tense, but didn't even try to guess why. No, she had to concentrate on not fainting in the room.

Her breath came shallow as she stared into approaching cold, grey eyes.

The eyes of the man who murdered her mother and father in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Past Tragedy's

"Nightmares? You think that your nightmares are crazy? You should see mine. They are sucide worthy. I do believe mine could easily overlap yours Ms. Williams."

~Oliver Queen~

November 20th, 2015

Zarina shuddered as memories over took her. As she stared at Calvin Chambers, she resisted the urge to flee in fear. Although this man hadn't murdered her parents by is own bare hands, he might as well have since he hired the assassin that killed them. The brazen voice, rough with years of worn work, the steely eyes and slightly graying hair, it caused Zarina's gut to tighten, and her instinct to quiver.

The memory overtook her before she could blink. The bodies of her parents in front of her.

Suddenly she was no longer in the same room, but back in the past as a sweet little 15 year old. Zarina had just come home from school, later then usual and was preparing for her fathers usual stern expression. However instead of her mother coming down the spiraled stair case, or her father waiting in the hallway for her, there was only silence. Zarina really wanted to avoid a lecture from her father because they took hours on end, but knew she couldn't avoid him.

So being the good girl she hoped she was, she walked to her fathers office, which was in the back of the living room. She heard muffled sounds from the office and saw the office door was slightly open. She waited at the door, wanting to open it, but her fathers voice stopped her in her tracks. "Please,spare my wife. Its me you have the hit on." Her fathers voice was weak, trembling, not strong as it always was. Zarina froze in fear. Was it a break in? What hit?

Budging the door ajar, slightly, her eyes widened as a masculine figure stood in the office, dressed in complete black. The man wore a black cape which covered almost everything except his eyes. He held out a sword at her mother, its long blade shining in the light. Her mother and father were both tied up, on their knees. Her mother had a black bag over her head, her body shaking as she cried. Zarina whimpered in fear and the man looked up. Suddenly time froze. The sword rose in slow motion and Zarina watched in horror as it struck into her mothers chest.

There was a shrill scream and Zarina realized it came from her.

"Nooo!" Her father yelled in agony as her mothers breaths came out uneven and ragged. Her body collapsed with a soft thud on the floor, her head facing Zarina. Blood stained her pink blouse much like a blooming flower and with one shuddering breath, she lay lifeless and pale. A muffled voice spoke. "How does it feel to watch someone die at your hand?" Her father turned towards Zarina with red brimmed eyes.

"Zarina run! Now!" He yelled at her as the sword rose and he was beheaded. Crimson splattered on the wooden floors, the gray walls, and the once clean sword. The sword gleamed in red like a thirsty demon, now smeared with her mothers blood, and her now dead fathers blood. His head had rolled on the floor,his blue eyes wide, but lifeless. Zarina ran as fast as she could from the horror, wishing everything was just a bad dream, tears blinding her. How long had she stood there? Too long because a hand suddenly yanked at her hair, causing her to yelp in pain.

She was thrown into a wall, and her head began to throb in pain when she slipped down, hitting her head on the corner of the table. Her vision started to blur as tears overtook her. So this was it? Is this how she was going to die? Would she be beheaded like her father, or stabbed like her mother? As she thought, all she could feel was sorrow. All she saw was her fathers head rolling on the floor, her mothers lifeless body as blood stained her blouse.

A brazen voice was heard in the manor. "No! Don't hurt her! She wasn't your hit, he was!." Calvin? Was that her fathers friend, Calvin Chambers?

She opened her eyes and moaned. It was him. He looked down at her with kind, worried eyes. "She has a concussion. What have you done James? You were told to only kill him Adam, not Serenity too!" He looked back at the black figure angerily. Zarina had never seen him angry before. Wait, did he have something to do with her fathers death? "I told you only him, no one else. Dammit look what you've done! You have orphaned a girl!"

The figure replied "I wasn't the one Calvin. I believe you set the hit on him. So I might have killed him, but the blood is on your hands."

Zarina strained to hear more, but the pain turned into a burning feeling and she felt something run down the sides of her temples. She now knew who to blame for her mother and fathers gruesome death.

Zarina woke up in the hospital, her uncle there with a sad smile. She had been unconscious for three days, suffering from a severe concussion and temporary amnesia. She didn't remember her parents death, so her uncle had told they were in a car accident. He kept Zarina hidden at all times, keeping her away from social medias that might tell her the truth.

Two weeks later, after her parents funeral, Zarina awoke from she thought was the same nightmare she had for weeks. She realized they were memories. After another week she went into severe shock and depression. She had held back about her parents death, hadn't even cried,but as soon as she remembered their gruesome death, she stopped acting as a human.

The girl didn't speak more then a "thank you" or "no". Her emotions were let out through self harm, deep cuts going from her hips, her wrists and even her legs. One night, Ted had found Zarina bleeding out onto the sheets of her bed. He immediately rushed her to a hospital where she received stitches and was sent to the psychiatric ward for observation.

That year she had been homeschooled and sent to numerous doctors to help with her emotional issues, thus when she claimed Chambers to be the murderer, he called her a grieving child who was emotionally unstable. After a while she slowly began to act humane again. She was then put into a private religious school with hopes that the words of God would help her.

Now she was 18 and it was present time. She was still facing Chambers who smiled. She shook his hand stiffly, hiding her trembles. If she shook, it would show fear. So instead her eyes turned icey cold and her voice got a chill to it. "Long time no see." She smiled, but she felt that it was stiff.

Oliver placed a hand on the small of her back, and she almost gave into trembling. Holding up her facade she kept up her posture and smile. " You look just like your mother." He smiled and she glared.

"Don't you dare mention my mother, murderer." She hissed lowly and Oliver looked between the two, alert to the obvious tension happening though he was silent.

"I see you still have some amnesia leftover. You still think me the murderer." Chambers eyes saddened but she didn't fall for his trick.

"I know what I saw Chambers." She seethed, body shaking. Oliver grabbed her wrist, squeezing it gently.

"But have you got proof?" Chambers eyes narrowed.

"I will this time when I pull you to court, you wont be able to shut me up like some amnisiac grieving teenager either."

"Perhaps, but maybe as some mentally deranged teenager." And with that he sauntered off towards the other men.

Zarina wanted to walk after him, but Oliver gripped her wrist harder, stopping her from leaving. She looked at him sharply, eyes glaring into his blue ones.

"This isn't the way. Let him be." He whispered and pulled her away. She followed him reluctantly, but mainly because she knew that if she stayed, that numbing pain would envelope her again. "Look, I appreciate what your do-"

"What did you mean when you called him a murderer?" He interuppted her when they stood in a quiet corner. Now being alone with him,made her feel safe again, but still vulnerable. Zarina hesitated. She never told people about her parents. But he had heard her speak to Chambers. Telling him was unavoidable.

"He put a hit on my father. It went wrong and got my mother killed too. It was only supposed to be my dad."

"And you were there?" He eyed her carefully, watching her expression as if he were waiting for her to break any second. Instead of answering she merely shrugged as if it was nothing. But it was everything. It had changed her in too many scary ways.

"You said you'd find proof that he did it. Do you have anything on him?" Oliver asked looking to see if anyone could overhear them.

"I found out the man who was hired is a close friend of Chambers. So far that's all Ive got." She wondered if she should tell him more.

"Hmm, not much to go on. I'll check into it as well."

"Wait a minute, who the hell gave you permission to help me Mr. Queen? I can do it on my own. I don't need anyone inside of my nightmares." She spoke through gritted teeth. Oliver faced her, his face serious as he spoke.

Nightmares? You think that your nightmares are crazy? You should see mine. They are sucide worthy. I do believe mine could easily overlap yours Ms. Williams." His voice seemed somewhat bitter. He turned to walk away, causing Zarina to swallow her pride.

"Oliver,wait. I'm sorry...I...shouldn't have been so hot tempered. I could use your help, and I'm grateful for it." The last word were mumbled and her eyes averted.

Oliver didn't turn back and his stance was almost familiar? It was strong, admire worthy and confident. It was totally him.

"Your quite welcome Zarina. Now if you excuse me, Ms. Helena is requesting my attention." He turned his face half way towards Zarina and smiled.

"The nightmares will go away. Remember, what doesn't kill you makes stronger, stand a little taller."

Zarina a tilted her head curiously. "Isnt that a song? I didn't think you were the Kelly Clarkson type."

"I'm the adjustable type. I can fit to anyone's needs without blinking, but who knows who I really am." Helena was waving up front as he replied in a very smooth, yet measured voice.

Honestly, this guy was as mysterious as...well he was mysterious.

"Oliver!" She whined sounding like a sick dog. With a nod of his head Oliver headed towards. Zarina's head was whirling. What had he meant? The words made her shiver.

Helena draped herself on Olivers arm and Zarina cringed. 'Bitch' was the last thought she and before she turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

Heeey! Long time no post eh? Did you guys miss me? Weeeeell I'm letting Zarina get closer with Oliver. This chapter and the next will be focused on their tension. Soon she WILL reveal his identity as the vigilante.

UPDATED MY SPELL ERRORS! xD also added some minor details!

Chapter 4

"I-I'm not ready. But I will never be ready in the future either. I mean, how do you get over the fact that your parents were murdered before your eyes and you couldn't do anything to stop them?"

~Zarina Williams~

Zarina tried to force a smile as her uncle talked on and on about how proud he was that she was finally maintaining good grades in school and that she was considering working for Queen Consolidation part-time. They were in her uncle's car, mainly because he had insisted on driving her personally to her job interview. The fake interview. The truth however was that she wanted to see if Oliver had any updates on Calvin Chambers. It was true that she was looking for a job, but she would never work as an assistant, toddling after anyone. Ted had offered to get her a place in her father's company, which her uncle was now in charge of running, however she declined politely.

It had been two weeks since the dinner party. Two long weeks in which she had heard nothing from Oliver. What if he had forgotten her? And then she remembered. How could he have notified her when he didn't have her cell phone number? Sure he had her address, but she couldn't expect the man to drop by with the news. But then...why not call her home phone. It was in the White Pages after all. Had he changed his mind about helping her? Did he perhaps, find the newspaper articles stating Zarina to be amnesiac?

Zarina shook her head slightly. She was being paranoid and she knew it. Still, she couldnt shake the insecurity enveloping her. It was possible for him to change his mind.

Her uncle must have noticed her strained expressions, because he suddenly reached out to squeeze her small hand. "Hey, am I talking too much? I don't mean to push...it's just that I think it's good you're hanging out with better people, not those bad types." His voice was warm and tentative as if he were afraid to upset her.

Zarina smiled at him. "I know you mean well. It's just a tad bit overwhelming for me. But I'm going to try anyway." She stared out the window, afraid her eyes might betray the emotions she tried to hide.

"If you're not ready, when can go home. You don't need to push yourself into something if you're not ready."

Truth be told, Zarina wasn't ready. The emotions she tried to hide so well, surfaced momentarily and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Grief, pain, sorrow. It all threatened to drown her. Zarina took a breath, and when she felt composed, she stared into her uncle's eyes straight.

"I-I'm not ready. But I will never be in the future either. I mean, how do you get over the fact that your parents were murdered before your very eyes and couldn't do anything to stop it?"

Ted turned very serious. "It isn't your fault Zarina. You couldn't have stopped it, no matter how hard you tried."

Zarina sighed. "I bet the vigilante could have stopped their deaths. He wouldn't have just watched and then run away."

Ted put the car to a halt. He turned to face Zarina who had her hazel eyes averted. "Listen to me young lady. I will have you blaming yourself over something neither I, nor even the vigilante could have prevented. Your parents death was indeed, a very sad tragedy. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss them or even grief for them. Your mother, my sister, was the kindest and sweetest woman on earth. Your father, my best friend and brother, was the most amazing man that ever walked the earth."

Zarina swallowed, not meeting his eyes. She couldn't.

His voice became stern. "You are gifted to have gotten those traits from them. I have known a single young lady like you, who was kind but also strong. It is a rare trait, even have the death of a lost one. It is alright to have a moment of sorrow, but how would they feel if they saw you blaming yourself for their deaths?"

Zarina stared up, unshed tears making her eyes shine. She sniffled and nodded. "I know. They wouldn't be proud. They'd be sad…" She whispered brokenly.

Ted stared her, she stared at him and after a few seconds they embraced one another. Each took a shuddering breath and then pulled apart. They smiled at one another, both sharing their grief for a moment, before Zarina composed herself.

"Your right. Time to stop blaming myself. I'm going to get a job and I'm going to finish school." Zarina smiled broadly, and Ted smiled back. "Good."

With that, they drove on, and Zarina peered around. She hadn't known that her uncle had stopped an empty parking space. There were empty boxes splayed across. It was an old store that was long out of business and completely lay in solitude. A few streets down she could see that tall buildings of Starlight City.

"Holy hell…." Zarina's breathing was erratic as she peered up with her neck bent backwards, at the tall building of Queen Consolidation. Even the name Queen, seemed to make her nervous. "T-This is huge!" She almost squeaked and her uncle chuckled.

"Well well, I guess it puts your father's small building to shame, eh?" He was studying the interiors of the building.

"Dad's company may be small, however it is full of his and grandpa's pride. It has gone through more generations than Queen Consolidation ever has." Zarina spoke firmly. The company, more directly called Williams Shares and Stocks, dabbled in everything. The company had stocks and shares in both real estate and electronics. They also funded to educational programs and health programs.

"I guess you're right there." He smiled ruefully and placed his hand on Zarina's middle back, guiding her through the doors. Her high heeled Mary Janes clacked on the glossy floor. She felt uncomfortable in her knee length pencil skirt and white blouse with her red hair pinned into a severe bun. However it did fit to her lie. Zarina peered around and walked to the receptionist.

"Uncle Ted, I think I can go on by myself now." She smiled at her uncle, hoping he'd take the hint and leave. However he merely smiled at her. "That's alright love, I wanted to say hello to Oliver again anyway. I'll wait until you're in the interview room."

Oh dear god, how would she get away with her fake interview now?

The receptionist was dressed in a similar way that Zarina was, her hair also in a severe bun. Ugh! No wonder Zarina didn't want to be an assistant. They looked scary. This one couldn't have been older than 30, however she had on so much make-up she could have looked like Mary Shaw from Dead Silence. "Yes?" The woman sounded impatient already.

"I'm here to see Oliver Queen?" Zarina questioned, unsure on how to broach the subject.

The woman typed into her computer, and eyed her with a dyed eyebrow which didn't match her hair color at all. "About?"

"A job interview." Zarina winced and as the woman typed away.

"What's your name?" The woman looked up at her, raising a thin eyebrow, her voice sounding like she had a stuffy nose. Zarina swore she looked even creepier by the minute. What was the crap about secretaries being all beautiful? This was one was more terrifying than her P.E. teacher at school.

"Zarina Williams." She answered with fake confidence.

The woman typed again and frowned. "I don't see a Zarina here." The Mary Shaw receptionist eyed Zarina who stood with as much calm as she could muster.

"That's impossible. I insist you call Mr. Queen personally." Ted spoke up, his voice such a rumble it almost made Zarina jump. Uh oh.

The receptionist frowned and picked up the black company phone. "Felicity? I have a Ms. Zarina Williams here to see Mr. Queen for a job interview. Can you check if its true?"

Zarina felt nervous, her heart beating loudly. She had never been a good liar, and now there would be questions. How she would answer them, she had no idea.

"Mr. Queen will be down to see you." The receptionist hung up after a minute, and Zarina felt herself pale. This was it. He was going to call on her lie.

What only was about 5 minutes, seemed like hours, before finally the elevator dinged, and out he stepped. He was even more breath taking than the first time she had met him. He wore a tailored dark blue suit with a matching grey tie. He still had his irresistible 5 o'clock shadow and Zarina wondered if he ever shaved. His stride was confident, straight postured and demanding. He held the attention of almost all the females, even Mary Shaw.

Behind Oliver was a black man, dressed in complete black except for a white shirt beneath his blazer. He was much more bulkier than Oliver, as if he had bowling balls on his arms. He looked serious, but somehow had warmth in his brown eyes. He stood in a protective stance with his hands crossed before himself when Oliver came into a halt before Zarina and Ted.

"Zarina." Oliver nodded and smiled, taking her hand to shake it. She almost shivered as she felt a current passing through her veins and for a moment, she could have sworn what she felt, reflected in Oliver's blue eyes.

"Ted." He nodded towards her uncle and smiled.

"Hello Oliver. Good to see you." They shook hands, Zarina's uncle clapping Oliver's back lightly. Somehow she couldn't help but feel intimidated with the man in black watching over them. Was he a body guard? Oliver seemingly noticed Zarina's constant gaze at the man, as did the man for both of them smiled.

"Zarina, Ted, I'd like you to meet my bodyguard, John Diggle."

The man instantly turned from protective to friendly. The warmth in his eyes was still there and when he smiled it was friendly yet curt. "Just Diggle." He shook Ted's hand first and then Zarina's. His grip was firm, his hand warm and calloused. Zarina could actually grow to like the guard.

"Nice to meet you Diggle." She smiled shyly, still feeling intimidated.

Diggle nodded and immediately turned back into a stiff, defensive stance. The man really was big, much wider than Oliver, though they were the same height. He was watchful, watching their surroundings at all times, only once a while watching Zarina. Diggle was curious. She felt it when he looked at her. When their eyes met, he smiled slightly, but quickly turned back into his stiff passive stance.

"I'm only here to leave Zarina in your hands for the job interview. I'll be on my way then." Ted smiled and Oliver raised his brow at Zarina, but then quickly composed his facial expression.

Oh good grief how could she have forgotten? She stood there with a panicked expression.

"Ahh...Of course. I'm afraid the system didn't keep her name on it's memory, so I apologize for any problems that may have occurred here. I will be interviewing her now." Oliver gave a smile and Zarina felt so much relief, she would have kissed him if it were appropriate.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. Zarina, be on your best behavior." Ted kissed her cheek and Zarina looked at him in confusion. "I always am...Aren't I?

Oliver had placed his warm palm on Zarina's lower back, guiding her through the elevator doors. They had reached the top most floor of the Queen building, as she Zarina let her gaze drift she saw the open and modern windows. Even his office was modernly furnished. It was very comfortable, yet different from her father's old fashioned office. "Wow….This is really something." Zarina spoke with awe in her voice as she stared around. She almost stumbled on her heels, but Oliver caught her arm.

His blue eyes studied her for a moment, not even a trace of irritation on his beautiful face. She felt the tension from her stomach, bubble to the surface, dowsing the entire room. Diggle, cleared his throat behind them, and Oliver peered behind himself, leaving Zarina a moment to get herself under control. "Zarina, why don't you go on ahead through the office? Felicity will prepare you for the interview."

Zarina snapped her gaze to him. "B-But I don't…"

Oliver stopped her by holding up a hand. "Please just go. We will talk in a moment." He smiled and Zarina faltered. "Alright."

That smile wasn't Oliver's smile. It belonged to Queen Consolidation.

Zarina walked through glass doors, glancing behind her. Oliver was talking with Diggle. It seemed to be a serious discussion, but she didn't know what about. Sighing she looked around the slightly smaller office. To the right, there was a desk with monitor placed on it. Further right there was a glass wall separating the small office from a larger one, with a big desk. A blonde with high heels and a red office stepped out, holding a stack of paper. For a moment, Zarina thought it might be another one of those creepy assistants.

This one was different though. She wore glasses, her face was something always seemed to show surprise, but she actually looked her age and she seemed...nice?

"Oh...Hello." The woman spoke, and placed to the small desk, putting down the paper. "Uh...I'm guessing you've got an appointment….right or else you wouldn't be here." The woman nodded to herself and then looked at her, her blue eyes widening. "Oh please just ignore my absent babbling. I'm always like this. It's a wonder that I don't drive Oliver insane." The blonde winced and shook her head.

"I meant Mr. Queen." She frowned and then moved to sit down on her desk chair. Zarina smiled. She liked this woman already. She didn't seem like just any ordinary secretary. Not to mention she was very beautiful.

"So...What is your name?" She smiled, swaying in her swivel chair. Zarina grinned. "I'm Zarina….Williams. And I guess I'm here for a job interview?" The woman nodded. "Oh yes, Mary told me, but I couldn't find you in out file system. I'm guessing the computers crashed." So the receptionist from downstairs had a name. Mary.

"Is her last name Shaw?" Zarina spoke jokingly, causing the receptionist to chuckle.

Felicity pushed up her glasses with her forefinger and replied, "No, but I guess she could belong to a horror movie."

"I'm Felicity by the way. Felicity Smoak." She grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you Felicity Smoak." Zarina smiled back.

"So...you said a job interview?" Felicity questioned her.

"A-Ah...Yes…." Zarina stuttered and Felicity stood up. "Come on, Ill get you a seat for the interview. What position are you applying to?" Felicity and Zarina went into the large office and Zarina felt herself get sick with dread. "Uhm… Office assistant?" Zarina questioned.

"Oh alright. Well have a seat then. Mr. Queen will see you in a moment." Felicity have her a smile and walked into the smaller office, leaving Zarina to her own thoughts. How could she have been so stupid? She hadn't even tried to look up any job names. She was sure Oliver might be upset with her.

But as the minutes passed and Oliver finally did come into his office, he didn't seem upset. Tense perhaps, but not upset. "Sorry I took so long. I had to discuss some things with Diggle." He spoke as she sat down in his large office chair.

"Oh, its alright." Zarina edged forward on her seat and smiled.

Oliver looked her dead in the eye, making Zarina freeze in her position. This man could certainly control and audience. Could he see her pulse hammering in her throat? "So, am I right to assume that you did come here for a job opportunity?"

She shook her head, her hands clenching. "No. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind hiring you as an assistant."

Zarina snorted, and then bit her lip. "Sorry, no offense, but I would never work as an assistant, carrying papers and coffees and picking up phone calls."

Oliver raised his eyebrow in question. "Well then, would you prefer to do?"

Zarina raised her chin. "I prefer something in which I change the world. I doubt shoveling about papers and buying donuts changes the world."

Oliver was silent for a moment, and then he stood up, standing in front his large window which overlooked Starlight City. The sun was setting, casting a warm orange and yellow in the room. It enhanced and highlighted him perfectly. She could see the muscles yet again under his suit. He seemed tense, always tense and as he turned to face her, lighted up by the sun, he had that mysterious smile on his face again.

"Alright then. Lets talk about what you really came for." He held his smile, his hands in his pockets as he focused solely on her.

"Calvin Chambers." Zarina spoke, breathy as she absorbed him. They seemed to study one another for long seconds before he spoke up. "Ahh yes. Well I've managed to out something, however it took quite some digging. A man like Chambers, will do anything to bury his past. He did just about to everything to do it."

"Oliver" Felicity walked into the office, hurry in her pace. "I-it's time...for that meeting." She looked between Oliver and Zarina, and Zarina looked away, feeling as if she had done something. "Alright, I'll leave now. Please get the file out that I asked for Ms. Williams." Felicity nodded and walked out.

Oliver walked around his desk, holding out a hand to help Zarina out of the chair. "I'm so sorry Zarina. I wanted to go over the file with you, but it may be best perhaps if you read it alone tonight." His eyes were sorry, his voice baritone sincere. Zarina merely nodded, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Please excuse me, but if I don't head out now, I'll be late for that meeting."

Zarina nodded. "Thank you so much for your help on this...I-I'm so happy to have someone believe me." Her hazel eyes turned misty and she broke his gaze, however he recaptured it, by placing a warm hand on her cheek. "We _will_ get to the end of this. Don't worry. I'll see you soon." with that, Oliver Queen walked away from her, leaving her trembling and cold.

"I have your file Ms. Williams." Felicity interrupted her racing thoughts. She turned to look at her and smiled, but she was sure the smile was sad. "Thank you." She responded taking the yellow file folder.

"It's nice to see Oliver...Mr Queen, being so warm again. He hasn't been like that since Sarah...left." Felicity seemed to look very sad. Zarina tilted her head. "Sarah?"

"O-Oh, its nothing. I said too much." Felicity quickly looked into her computer screen. Zarina frowned and turned to leave. She stopped at the door. "Felicity?" She turned her head with her brows furrowed.

"Who's Sarah?" Zarina watched surprise glide over Felicity's beautiful features. "Just a friend. She died 2 months ago…"

That word hung in the air like a bucket of frozen ice waiting to spill.

"I see." Zarina walked out of the office. She would bet her life, Sarah was more than just a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The File

"Sometimes when you like feel you are the only broken one, you have to sit back and watch the world with unveiled eyes. With your scarred eyes, you might just find your equal."

~Oliver Queen

In all honesty, it's strange what having a vital piece of information will make you feel like. It makes a person feel stronger, knowing they have acquired something valuable, that no one else as obtained. Whether the information is something important and life changing, or something small and irrelevant, knowing that you have a power of knowledge, makes one feel...well, comforted almost. That is what Zarina would imagine one felt after obtaining something amazingly important. A person feel either joyous or comforted; in the least they'd feel upset.

Too bad, that she had neither feelings at the moment. Not as she paced her room uneasily, staring down at the yellow folder that lay on her bed. From an outsiders point of view, her hazel eyes would be a mixture of longing, curiosity, but also dread. It seemed that she was avoiding opening the file, but for some reason she did t understand why. She had wanted to open the file while still at Oliver's office a few hours ago, however refrained from doing so, wanting to be in the comfort of her home...her and her parents home, when she opened it. She was sure it had some dirt on Chambers and wanted to be with her parents, spiritually, when revealing his misdeeds. Now however, even in the comfort of her home, she felt uneasy for some reason.

After her "interview" with Oliver, she had taken a cab home, rushing the driver. It had earned her an annoyed glare and cough from the driver which was ignored. As soon as she got home, she took off her Mary Jane's and rushed upstairs into her bedroom, as if trying to hide an important secret...which she was, but it's not as if the housekeeper was going to notice. She couldn't even speak English. Why her uncle had hired the German speaking old woman, she would never understand.

After all, the house could easily be cleaned by herself. Yes it was 5 bedrooms and 4 baths...5 rather large bedrooms and baths, but only two of them had to be dusted and vacuumed. The two rooms were her own bedroom and her uncle's. Her parents room was never entered by anyone, just like her father's office (which had been a bedroom, butwas converted into a workspace). The third unentered bedroom, was a guest room. It wasnt really unentered since it required the occasional dusting and so on, however the room felt off, unlived in and made it creepy to be in. The living room was a small ballroom and of course you had the kitchen with an island, however it wasn't a big deal to clean if kept maintained.

As for the housekeeper, she couldn't dust to save her life, the evidence being on Zarina's nightstand where a thin layer of dust lay, watching and taunting her almost. Although she wasn't OCD, she was starting to feel herself turn into one as she cringed. No, cleaning and cooking was no punishment for Zarina. Sure, she wasn't a gourmet cook, however she did know the basics and could easily follow a recipe from a cookbook. She had her mom to thank for that skill.

As minutes stretched into another hour, 4 had passed since she received the file. She had been finding excuses to put off opening it, starting by taking a shower, changing her attire, dusting her room, rearranging her closet and straightening her comforter. After that point, she gave herself a firm pep talk and then finally picked up the file.

It couldn't have been more then 5 inches thing, 12 inches in length and yet it made made her nervous. Whatever it contained, it would either help her, or just be useless. With a steady breath, she opened the file, her eyes skimming over the words. It took her in whole, 10 minutes to read the entire papers, but that was because she reread everything twice, seeking out at useful information.

In a cinch, the file was completely useless. Hell, it made Chambers look like a saint. Charity work here, investments here. A few newspaper articles about what an amazing person Chambers was, was written in bold letters as he received an award. She knew that picture. Her father was standing beside him, giving the speech that honored Chambers.

'I wonder how dad would've felt, knowing he was giving speech that honored a murderer. ' She thought bitterly as her thumb ran over the picture, where her father stood proudly as he honored his best friend.

The file is supposed to contain some dirty secret! But here it was, honor and kindness that had been portrayed over the past 10 years. The only semi thing that seemed to make him less glorified, was an article dated back over 30 years ago, along with a picture which showed Chambers, 15, maybe 16 and joined up in a cult. He had gone to jail for a year because of a robbery. But that was irrelevant to her parents. Even she knew that.

Zarina sat on her bed, one leg tugged in, the other dangling off of her bed, her heart sinking in disappointment. As she stared around her room, random memories woke in her mind and she felt her heart break all over again . She swallowed, throat burning burning as a lump formed there painfully. Her eyes stung, begging for her to release her tears, but she wouldn't relent. She held her breath instead, her hands fisting.

Her voice was a pained whisper in the empty room as she spoke and by God, she felt just like her room. "I'm so sorry, Mom...Dad...for letting you down. I'm sorry for not being smart...for not having gotten revenge..." the tears slipped down her cheeks, without permission, but she didn't even noticed as grief threatened to swallow her.

Just as she felt herself sink back into that dark void she had been apart of of a few months ago, her cellphone rang loudly, startling a hiccup out of her. She sniffled, the back of of her hand hurriedly wiping away tears. She eyed her phone, seeing and unknown caller ID. She had wanted to ignore it, mute the phone and continue giving into the grief. Somewhere in her mind though, there was an urgency that told her it was important.

Frowning, she answered the phone, her voice thick from tears.

"Hello...is this Zarina?" A familiar masculine voice spoke through her phone speaker, making making her tense. Nah, it couldn't be...or could it?

"Yes it is...who is this?" As if if she didn't know already. Suddenly she felt self conscious and started flattening her hair down with her hands, but then stopped midway, realizing she was acting a bit stupid.

"It's me, Oliver. Uh...I hope it was okay for me to call you. Your uncle gave me your private cell number. I guess he really wants me to hire you." He let loose a soft chuckle that made her want to melt and cry at at the at the same time.

She tried to laugh, but it sounded strained. She wanted to cover it up. "No, I'm totally okay with you calling me..." Again her voice was too revealing and thick.

"If this isn't a good time-" Zarina cut him off before he could finish, her voice starting to sound desperate. "No no, now is fine, really!"

"Zarina..." She could hear the concern concern as he spoke her name. "Are you alright?" Unlike with most people, whose tones contained mostly pity, laced with concern, Oliver seemed genuine. She could almost see his eyes, studying her with intensely blue orbs, seeing through her. Honestly, some part of herself was deeply touched, therefore making her take a deep and long shuddering breath.

"I'm fine." She spoke, blinking away tears. 'Damn it!' She thought.

"Liar."

"What?" She asked a bit shocked.

"Liar. Your crying aren't you?" His voice chided her, like the child she was. She blushed and bit her lip, not replying.

"Is it the file?" He asked and her eyes flicked to the yellow binder. "Yep."

"Useless info?"

"You never read the file?" She asked curiously. Most people would have.

"No. I didn't get the information personally, my secretary got it from online resources. I didn't want to pry."

She sighed, anger and grief in her voice as she spoke. " Everyone has him written down as some hero... Like he's amazing and all. I even found a newspaper article of him with my dad..." her voice caught in her throat and she closed her eyes.

"Well... I suppose I'll need to use my own personal source then." Oliver spoke, sighing,

"What if Chambers is right? What if I really am just an emotionally unstable teenager?" She croaked weakly into the phone.

"You don't believe that and neither do I." He spoke firmly.

"You don't even know me." She mumbled more to herself then to him, eyeing the scars on her wrist.

"But I do... I know that you feel alone. You feel like your drowning, like your alone and no one will save you. You feel like you're unfixable, but your not." His voice was still firm, but it was soft, comforting. She didn't answer, holding her breath as her heart ached.

"Sometimes when you feel like you are the only broken one, you have to sit back and watch the world with unveiled eyes. With your scarred eyes, you might just find your equal and when that happens, you'll see that you aren't the only one with scars." He spoke when she didn't reply and felt herself think about his words.

"When you feel grief-stricken, you need to ask yourself, what would my parents want me to do."

That struck her. He was right. They wouldn't want her to grief. They wanted her to find revenge, they'd want her to find their murderer so they could be put at ease. Then, they'd want her to live a normal life after, not cry and be drowned in grief.

"You're right. I'm crying. Crying doesn't put away the murderer who killed my parents . " She sighed, tears dissipating as her heart iced a bit.

"So...your personal source...is he any good?" She asked, her voice clear once again as her mind cleared.

"He is the best. Shall we start digging for information? " Zarina smiled as he asked, especially liking the "we" part in that sentence.

"Well since your acting all 007 agent on me, can I persuade you to hack into a bank? Maybe the World Affairs Office while we are at it?" She asked jokingly and he chuckled.

"What, and risk being hunt down by the vigilante? Tsk tsk, as much as my lovely partner in crime tempts me, I think I'll pass." He spoke in a teasing manner. Was he flirting?

"Well there goes my weekend plans." She laughed. "And I can't be your partner if there is no crime." She pointed out.

"Point taken."

After some moments of silence, Zarina blurted out, "Hey...thanks for today. For covering for me about the job interview...and for the pep talk...and for helping me in general with well, you know."

"You're welcome on all counts. As for the job...I'd actually hire as an apprentice." Hearing the smile in his voice, she snorted.

"Suuure. I don't have any skills. I can barely set up a phone, let alone handle a computer. I can't even blog. Not to mention I look nothing like a secretary. " Which meant the pretty perky blonde. Yeah, she didn't look anything like her.

"Well my secretary could teach you everything you need to know about computers. .. and as for the last part, I'd say you are more then qualified in that area." Oliver's voice suddenly became deeper and she felt herself shiver.

"In a good or bad way?" She asked, remembering the scary looking Mary Shaw look alike.

"Oh, believe me Ms. Williams...I meant it in the best way possible. " his voice rumbled through the phone and Zarina bit her lip, blushing deeply.

"Uh...I should go...t - thanks for everything. " Hanging up abruptly, she let out a breath. Well her grief was forgotten, along with her sense of breathing. He really had flirted with her. Holy. Cow. In. Heaven. Oliver Queen was so bad for And she hung up on him. Damn, how would Oliver get the information about Chambers to her? She'd forgotten to this point. She certainly couldn't go on another "job interview ".

As Zarina got up from her bed and stretchex, she peered around her plain, uncluttered bedroom. Her phone vibrated on her nightstand and she picked it up, viewing the text message from a number she didn't know.

The message read :

"I'm leaving you my personal cell phone number. Save it in your phone, that way I can reach you if I find out anything new about Chambers."

Just as he instructed, she immediately programmed his number into his phone. A few seconds later, her phone vibrated again with another message from Oliver.

"Remember, you aren't alone in the world. If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me at any time."

Oh well hell, she had official permission to cry on his shoulder. Though, right now crying on his shoulder, was the last thing she wanted. ..

Although, working as Oliver's secretary, didn't seem so bad now if she thought about it...


End file.
